Two Timer
by Praecipula
Summary: NaruSasu. Two-shots. You can't treat love like a hamburger. You can't buy one then take one though Sasuke thinks otherwise despite the risk he's putting on the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Two-Timer

**Author**: Praecipula

**Rating**: M

**Warnings: **Cheating, gay love, implied sex and OOC. I wouldn't be able right this if they were character people.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** You can't treat love like a hamburger. You can't buy one then take one though Sasuke thinks otherwise despite the risk he's putting on the line.

**Author's note**: Yay..I'm back and..last year I left this thing hanging but now I'm here to finish it. Don't worry. I have the second and last part done so you don't need to worry about me running away again when I felt I couldn't finish it. I just need to have your feedbacks on whether you're still on the conclusion.

* * *

**TWO TIMER**

* * *

_Seven year old Sasuke shuffled to his feet, hearing a lot of loud voices and his head told him to see what the commotion is about. He's been hearing a lot of like this lately but his older brother just shook his head at him and pokes him on the forehead, saying he shouldn't meddle with something like this. He thought it was some kind of ghost that has been roaming around their home and now he would figure out. _

_He came face to face with his parent's room, frowning a bit, he edged closer towards the slight opened-door. His father must have forgotten to lock it out. Why is the ghost over his parent's room? He has to tell them, they could be in danger. But first, he has to see what the spirit looks like so they would believe him._

_With anxiousness and a certain feel of dread, he peeked inside, his left eye hidden by the shadows of the dark night, hiding him away from the room's occupants. What he saw inside made him gasp in shock._

_He had been in this room many times, and it's always been the cleanest place he had ever seen. The sheets were made, without any crinkles. The wardrobes were closed tightly and no thing was out of their place. His mother made sure of that._

_But seeing the state of the bedroom now, made him doubt if it's really his parents. There were a lot of objects lying on the floor, obviously threw down and he could see bits of broken glasses and figurines. The bed was stripped off of its white fluffy comforter that he loved to snuggle into, discarded on the side, half lying on the bed and the half hanging limply. The whole room was a mess._

"_-please, Fugaku, for your child!" a pleading screamed tore the little boy's ears again. He snapped his gaze to where his mother was currently on her knees, tears running down her usually beautiful face. Her hair that was so perfect turned into nothing but a knitted mess lying on the top of her head, some plastered on her cheeks and close to her trembling pale lips and her hands were pressed on the floor._

_Sasuke's first thought was to go to her and console her from whatever she's suffering. He hates to see her like this, so broke. She'd always been there for him, making him smile, loving him so dearly and comforting him whenever he was down. It's very hard for him to know that she's not as invincible like he'd thought, she still need comfort._

_He was about to push the door open and run to her when his father's thundering voice stopped him. _

"_Stop this, Mikoto! You're making this hard for the both of us!" Fugaku demanded angrily, looking down at the shaking form of his wife with displeasure evident on his voice._

"_I won't let you ruin their life! I love you! __**We**_ _love you!" the woman cried in panic, suddenly getting to her feet to try to grab his arm._

_Fugaku whisked it away, his other hand firmly grasping the handle of his large suitcase. "It will not always revolve around you! I have a life too, make me happy."_

"_But you're happy here!"_

"_No, I'm not. I have someone I love Mikoto. Don't take that away from me." Fugaku grated out, already making his way to the door. Sasuke moved away a little, afraid that they would find him but the determination to understand what's really going on stopped him from completely turning away and sleep like they knew he was._

"_Please! I love you so much, so much it hurts! Please, stay with us! Stay with your sons..and me." Mikoto choked out, stopping her husband by hugging him from behind. Her arms tightened around him when she felt him tense,_

"_Mikoto, I love her..let me go."_

"_No, I-"_

_The rest of what her mother was about to say was cut off when he felt hands blocked his ears from behind, pulling him away. He turned sharply to take a look at the person, sighing in relief when he met his older brother's impassive face, he practically glopped him. _

"_Nii-san! Why were mother and father angry? Did we do something wrong?" he asked worriedly, nibbling on his lower lip as he stared at his brother with huge questioning eyes._

"_Let's go to your room, Sasuke."_

_The child nodded, following his brother obediently. It still worried him that the older man wasn't saying anything. They halted outside his room, Itachi opening the door for him before he too glided inside. Sasuke plopped himself down on his soft bed, patting the empty space on his side with a cheeky grin to gesture that his brother should sit down._

_The older man sat, sighing tiredly. "What were you doing outside our parents room Sasuke?" he asked warily, eyeing him with an unreadable expression._

_Sasuke pouted to hide his guilt at being caught but when his mother miserable face flashed through his mind; he immediately shifted to his side to bombard Itachi with questions. "Why were they screaming Nii-san? Mother was crying, we should go to her!" he tugged his brother's loose pony tail to emphasize his point._

_Itachi sighed again, facing away from his brother. "Don't peep on them again, Sasuke. It's bad."_

"_I know it's bad but I just thought there was some kind of ghosts in here so that's why I checked it out! Tell me, tell me! Why was mother sad?"_

"_There are things you won't understand Sasuke."_

"_But I'll try! I want to know what's happening."_

_The older man suddenly stood up. Looking back at his sulking younger brother, he bent a little so their eyes met, gently laying his pale hands on his small shoulder. "Someday, you will understand. I will take it upon me to explain it to you. Promise." The last part was softly whispered as he raised his fingers to poke the other's forehead. Ignoring the surprised squeaked, the older man walked away. _

"_Sleep now, little brother." Was the last thing he said before he closes the door behind him, engulfing the room once again with darkness._

_The little figure continued staring at where the man disappeared even after thirty minutes. Still feeling left-out, he slump his body to the bed. He really hates it when older people deliberately hide things from him just because of his age. Che. _

_With determination flashing through his eyes, he got out of his room with just one thing in his mind. Console his mother and stop her tears. He tiptoed through the hallway, afraid that Itachi might see him again. His little face produced a frown when he heard no voices this time. Maybe his father already comforted her mother? Maybe he should just go back?_

_Shaking his head to firm his determination, he slowly crept near the close door of his parents' bedroom. He pressed his ear on the wood, hoping to hear some murmurs but all he got was silence. His chubby hands reached for the knob, twisting it carefully before pushing the door a little, afraid that his father voice will soon yell at him for being so nosy. When he heard no such thing, he poked his right foot, followed by his head. He saw the crumpled form of his mother, lying sideway on the bed, facing away from him._

"_M-Mother?" he croaked out worriedly, rushing to his mother side immediately. Touching her shoulder, he looked around for any sign of his father, only to meet the mess of the empty room._

"_Sasuke?" Mikoto opened her eyes and Sasuke knew that the dead look she directed him will always haunt his mind for the rest of his life._

"_Mother what's wrong?"_

_The woman slowly sat up, reaching for her son to trap him inside her arms. Sasuke return the crushing embrace as he heard the sobs that wracked his mother's form. Droplets of water was soaking his shoulder and his tiny hands rubbed the woman's back up and down, hoping to offer some kind of comfort. "Mother, what's wrong? Tell me."_

"_I love you Sasuke. I will always love you. Forgive me." She cried helplessly, tightening her arms around him more._

"_I love you too Mother." He answered with a smile, leaning away a little to wipe off the tears flowing on her beautiful face. "Stop crying now please? I want your smile." he hushed._

_Nodding, she gathered him again for a hug, burying her face on his shoulder. "Don't let anyone hurt you. Always, always be prepare for the pain. Do not let anyone, **anyone**, destroy you. Understand me?" _

_Sasuke was ushered again to his room that night despite his protests to stay by his mother's side. He woke in the morning, feeling drowsy for the lack of sleep but the worried he felt for his mother was enough to get him off the bed and seek her to ask if she's feeling okay now. He entered their room, bouncing lightly on his feet as he called out for her. "Mother!" he chirped, bending down to peep underneath the bed in case she's hiding away from him, ignoring the voice that says how stupid it is. He found her nowhere. Frowning, he sprinted to the bathroom, the only place he hadn't checked out yet._

_A loud scream tore out his lungs as he stared at the blood pooling on the tiles, the pale figure of his mother lying limply inside the bathtub, her hand dangling lifelessly on the side showing the slit on her wrist. _

_Then in a split second, everything became black._

* * *

**Eighteen years later . . .**

* * *

Naruto groped for the switch to light the lamp on the bedside table. The darkness of the room obstructing the view of his jeans, thrown somewhere under the side of the bed. He had been fucking sleeping peacefully, holding his partner close to his chest and bathing in the comfortable black settling on his apartment when the continuous ringing of his phone disturbed them out of the blue.

He groaned as he finally saw his jeans, shifting a little whenever the vibrations took place. Reaching for it, he slid his half of body from the bed, dipping his head to stretch his arm.

The light shuffling beside him reminded him of his boyfriend's sudden awareness. The arm draped across his stomach pulled him closer to the warm naked body and he quickly fished out his phone. He slump his own body on the bed, returning the embrace as he enclose the man inside him, resting his chin above the mop of dark-hairs.

"Who is it?" asked the man, his voice still hoarse from screaming non-stop just a little six hours ago and from the lack of sleep.

The blonde grunted quietly as he unlocked his iPhone, still ringing and he frowned when he saw the caller's name. "Itachi." He informed the other as he accepted the call, bringing it to his ear that was not pressed down on the soft white pillow. He said the name again to greet the silent man on the other line.

"…is my brother there?" Itachi asked in his usual monotone voice. It usually perturbed the blonde to hear the same tone directed to him over and over again. You would think that after dating his younger brother for over five years now, he would show some kind of care towards him, even a bit of what he's giving to his brother.

Sighing, he nuzzled the dark-hairs with his nose. "Yes, he's here." He answered with an exasperated tone.

"Can I talk to him?"

Sasuke leaned away to look up at him, his dark-eyes roaming around his face questioningly. He smiled fondly down at him before laying the phone on the man's ear in respond. The dark-haired man instantly frowned, whether in annoyance or anxiousness, he didn't know. He continued watching his lover listen to his older brother, letting a pleasured moan when the man suddenly flipped him to straddle his stomach, his pale hand lazily holding the phone to show that he's still paying attention to the other line.

Sasuke hummed in what sound like agreement before he threw the phone on the side. He laid his body against the blonde, crossing his arms above the man's head as he smiled sheepishly down at him.

"Care to tell me why your brother just called me when you have your own phone?" Naruto quirked one brow in amusement as his lover pouted cutely.

"I turned off my phone before I went here last night."

"After I _dragged_ you, is what you mean."

Sasuke pursed his lips lightly at the hurt he detected from his boyfriend's tone. "You know how busy I am lately. If it's my choice, I would stay every minute with you…" he traced the scars marring the tanned face with his dainty fingers, "Or is last night not enough?" He leaned forward to place a kiss on the kiss mark he left last night.

"Time would never be enough." Naruto crushed their lips together and the dark-haired man was only happy to oblige, meeting the intruding tongue in his mouth, electricity rushing to his lower region. "What did Itachi want?" the blonde gasped as they finally pulled apart.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly as he moved his upper body from him, stretching his arms upward and unconsciously giving Naruto a good view worth drooling for. The muscles on his pale stomach shifted, almost obscure from the human eyes, giving a certain sexy feel into it. When he noticed the blonde staring, he couldn't help but observed those adoring looks he was being given to. He don't deserve, he knew it. From the very core of his being, he knew that this moment would break, leaving the blonde choking in pain. He wouldn't be in that position of course. He won't let himself, no matter what his brother says.

"I'll cook breakfast for us." Naruto announced, tilting his head to the sunlight streaming through the gaps of curtains. Sasuke nodded reluctantly as he finally lift his body to let go of the man. He buried his naked body deep into the comforter just as Naruto slip his boxers on. "I'll call you when I'm finish. Love you, babe." The blonde peck him on the lips before making his way outside.

Sasuke stared blankly at the ceiling after he heard the sound of the closing door. A pang of pain assaulted his chest, making him raise one hand to rub it soothingly, hoping against hope that it would stop. He had been feeling like this since he found his latest to add to the growing number of the people he has a relationship to.

His brother had been reminding him of the consequences, more so lately. The older man would call him every time he's out, telling him that he should stop this foolishness at once or else he might find himself the one who's hurting the most at the end. His brother is the foolish then if he thinks Sasuke would let that happen.

He'd been having this lifestyle ever since he learned the meaning of relationships. At first, he only took two girlfriends at the time. It was hard then, balancing his time, giving gifts and attention and making sure they don't found out. To say that it was assuring was an understatement. His free time would be spend, either fucking them or receiving their affectionate gestures. He hadn't been alone since then. Sasuke clearly remember when his brother found out, a nasty fight took place, leaving their apartment ruined. Itachi punched him so hard; berating him for taking advantages of his two girlfriends and Sasuke sneered at him and told him to go fuck his own business.

Things were only righted when the older man himself finally leave him be with just a small message of being careful for what he's doing.

The silent accede only fuelled Sasuke to add another girl he found attractive to his two current. It filled more space to the loneliness he never acknowledges that exists in the depth of his soul. He tried the results and sacrifices he had to make before adding the fourth. The list goes on and on until he finally found his limit. Ten.

He can only manage ten relationships at the same time without revealing his secrets. But because he felt the need to have an intimate relationship with different people that he found attractive, he has to crawl himself out from the tight hold of one of them so he could replace it with his latest.

He found it hard on the second year he's been relishing his life with ten people showering him with attention when a girl he had just broke up with came almost every day to their apartment, begging him to take her again and proposing to give anything to him. That was not good. One of his current girlfriends knew his house because she was a classmate of Itachi—he had to deal with a black-eye for two weeks for even dating an older woman, much less Itachi's classmate. And after so much pleading and begging on his part, Itachi finally agreed to move in another place closer to where the older man was currently taking his major.

Later on, the escape plan proved to be stupid as Sasuke found himself still breaking up with all his girlfriends because he don't even have the slightest urge to pursue any long-distance relationship filled with cheesy, mushy and just plain disgusting sweet text messages, phone calls and emails. No, that was impossible.

He transferred on his senior year of college to the same one Itachi did. On his second week in Konohagakure, he found out he's in fact a bisexual when a blonde menace suddenly popped up on his life, glaring daggers at him and insulting him non-stop for having such pretty face stealing the girls away and simply having a duck-butt hair that look stupid, not cool. The fight that ensued surprisingly lead to a night on a bar, Sasuke listening to the blonde named Naruto Uzumaki about how fate and destiny teamed up to fucked his life.

He learned many things about Naruto that night. He was an orphan who had the guts to escape the orphanage on his seventh birthday only to realize how shitty his moved was when he found himself begging in the streets for food. He banged his clench fist on the bar counter, telling him how even one night, some guy approaches him for a good fuck and having no clue what the smiling man means so he followed him, obviously thinking that the man was gonna give him some food. He was screaming for help when the man suddenly pushed into an alley, ripped his pants off and how helpless he felt at that time. Then out of nowhere, a blonde woman screeched from the end of the alley, marching towards the man who froze in fear. The woman hauled the man to his feet before punching the hell out of him and literally dragged him to the nearest police station with Naruto kicking and punching the man with his tiny fists and feet just for revenge for what he almost lost that night.

He later found out that the woman named Tsunade was in fact a chief of police and that she's been living all alone after her husband died on the first day after their honeymoon after he fetched some flowers for the woman. He was run over by a truck.

Naruto spent three months sleeping on Tsunade's office and refusing to even step foot out of the police station, fearing that the same thing will happen. It was not until the blonde woman offered to take him in that he finally let tears flow due to happiness. Naruto has been clothed, feed and raised as a man by Tsunade, harness to the cruelty of the world and he had been living with her since then up until now that he's finally finishing his BA Hotel and Restaurant management.

Sasuke was about to scoffed at how different Naruto route was from his adopted mother when his eyes accidentally strayed to the entrance door where a familiar man entered. Smirking and holding hands with a woman. And hadn't even notice him as the man walked past his sitting form.

Naruto nudged his side, asking what's wrong and Sasuke suddenly reached for the half-full bottle of beer in front of him and drunk it in one shot, hissing about his stupid motherfucking father who left his mother for another woman. He snapped his gaze to Naruto, wanting to make him understand how selfish it is to leave her mother and how the asshole didn't even gave a damn even after he learned of his wife's death by suicide.

Needless to say, the night ended with Sasuke marching towards his shocked father and beating the shit out of him while Naruto stood on the side, babbling about how insensitive his father was and that the currently crying woman of his should feel ashamed for causing death for an innocent, _legal_ wife and how she should burn to hell for breaking a family just because she wants to fuck herself to Fugaku's wrinkled penis.

They had been best friend after that night and formed a strong bond. Of course it was only a matter of time before their friendly hugs turn into passionate sex and their get-together time changed into fucking-each-other-brains time.

Itachi had warned him at the start of their relationship that now that he finally found someone to be serious with, he had to completely stop his games with playing people's hearts especially when he had only had one relationship, that is Naruto, since the time they moved.

To say that Sasuke was shock at the sudden revelation was proven when he acquired a girlfriend and a boyfriend on that same day. Hiding it from Naruto was hard, especially when the blonde started pestering him questions about why he suddenly seems so busy and why they only fuck one time a day when they couldn't get enough before. Fearing that Naruto would soon find out, he lessened his time from his other relationships and paid more attentions to the only man who took his ass virginity and to the only man who had the right to fuck him.

His relationship with the blonde was the longest he ever had, gonna strike for their fifth year just a week away.

They were best friend so Naruto should have a different treatment from the rest, was what he thought before finally standing up to join his lover to the kitchen when he heard the muffled called of his name.

"Naruto…" he says affectionately as he wrapped his arms around the man's naked torso from behind, running his palms on the strong abs that he loves to lick.

Naruto turned around to lift him to the counter, settling between his spread legs to kiss him slowly. "You always love this t-shirt." The blonde murmured as he fingered the end of the black shirt Sasuke always love to wear whenever the man was in his apartment. It's not like he mind especially when the dark-haired man refuses to match it any boxers, saying that shirt is large enough to cover half of his thigh.

"It's yours. You have your scent on it."

Naruto laughed amusedly on the blush that tinted the pale man's face. "Staying tonight?"

Sasuke bit his lip at the hopeful look on the blonde's face before he shook his head sadly. He couldn't stay tonight. "I can't. I have a meeting with my team." Pulling the man by his legs, he buried his face to the conjuncture of his neck to hide the guilt his face might be sporting.

"You're only saying that co'z you're getting bored of me now."

"That's not true!" Sasuke snapped, raising his head to look at Naruto with panic eyes. "I would never-I would never get bored of you." The truthiness of the statement shocked him momentarily before he cupped Naruto's face between his hands. "I'm just really busy right now."

Naruto nodded in resignation, embracing him firmly. "My baby must be hungry now." He teased, blowing air on Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke felt the delicious shiver ran down his spine as he met the seeking lips of the blonde, grinding down his growing erection to the other. He couldn't help but threw his head back and arched in pleasure as Naruto started nibbling the spot on his neck, sneaking an arm through his t-shirt to pinch one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Perhaps I should let you get hungry more?"

Sasuke could do nothing but nod.

* * *

Tripping on a discarded cloth, Sasuke let out a soft yelp as his knees hit the floor. He inspected it a little, rubbing soothingly when the stung wouldn't go away. After their pleasant pre-breakfast meeting, Sasuke was about to collapse if he didn't eat anything and was beyond ready to devour the mind-numbing food Naruto cooked for him only to find out that the table wasn't ready yet.

Naruto planned this. He just knew it.

Hoping to get rid of the sticky liquid on his thighs and the sweat that continuously rolled down his forehead, he made his way to the bathroom, leaving a threatening growl that if the table wasn't ready yet after he comes out, Naruto would pay the price. And that's how he found himself, grimacing in pain at his throbbing knees. His eyes glared at the object that caused all this, pressing his lips in thin line as he recognized it as his coat.

Speaking of coat, he remembered stuffing his phone inside it after Naruto forcefully snatched him from his work last night. Slowly, he reached for the pockets to pull out his blackberry. The blank screen greeted him and he debated whether he should turn it on and deals with what he knew several missed calls from his lovers. Deciding that he better solve this now or risk Naruto accidentally opening it, he turns it on.

As expected, it started ringing the moment it came to life. Fighting the urge to throw it against the wall, he pressed the button to accept a call from one of them. "Suigetsu." He greeted, forcing his voice to sound pleasant.

"Where were you? I had been calling you non-stop since last night!" came the furious growl on the other line.

Sasuke mentally groaned as he began constructing his excuse, saying that he didn't notice his phone was low in battery and that he had been drown on his work that he forget to even check on it. Of all the people he has a current affair into; Suigetsu has been the most annoying of them. The man clobbers him whenever they were together, practically gluing himself into him. He even had to threaten him of break-up when Suigetsu showed at his office once, scaring him shitless because Naruto was in the parking lot, visiting him too. He could always put an action to that threat but Suigetsu's affection bordering on obsession is entertaining as hell.

Suigetsu was begging him to stay to his apartment when Sasuke heard another beep on his phone. "Wait, my brother is calling. Hold on a minute." _Lie, Sasuke. You big big liar. _He switched the line to the latest caller.

"Sakura." He address, moving the phone away to the in-coming yell he will, no doubt, hear from the other side of the room.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? I HAD BEEN CALLING YOU NON-"

"Wait wait. My brother texted me, I had to see this. Hold on." He clicked the newest message, grimacing when he saw it came from his recently acquired girlfriend, Temari. It was a short message asking if he's okay because she couldn't reach him. He typed a single word 'busy' before switching to Suigetsu's line again.

"Look, I'm gonna make it up to you later. I'll come by." He rushed out as he frantically glanced at the door when the cluttering noise of utensils stopped. He heard a happy sigh before he switched to Sakura, saying the same thing.

The soft padding of feet alerted him of Naruto's incoming presence, creating a sudden panic inside him as Sakura refused to hang up. "I'm currently talking to a client now, really, I'll come." He hissed and he couldn't stop the anger that seeped through his tone, eyeing the door intently.

Sakura seems to finally get it and she mumbled a soft 'okay' followed by 'love you'. He hummed in reply. When the door opened to reveal a grinning blonde, his phone was already shut down and tossed underneath the king-sized bed.

Naruto's grin turned into a worried frown as he looked down at Sasuke who was breathing heavily, one leg pressed to his chest and staring at him with weary eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I tripped." Sasuke's quit reply, still staring at him. "It hurts."

Naruto's gaze slid over the skin of his knee, red in irritation. He kneeled in front of the dark-haired man, rubbing the irate skin to alleviate the pain. "Come on, let me feed you. You're hungry." Naruto smiled gently as he carried him to the kitchen.

Normally, Sasuke would have protested, punch Naruto on the face for even thinking of silently challenging his manliness but this time, he let the blonde fussed over him. Laying his head on Naruto's chest. Just a little more selfishness.

* * *

Dark eyes roamed around the piled establishment laid in front of him. He searched for the person who made him come here for a reason he doesn't know. With deliberate slow movements, he made his way to the girl he's searching for, wearing a white sundress and a dark pink wide-brimmed hat hiding his light pink blonde hairs.

The girl's eyes lit in happiness as she saw him approaching, meeting him half-way through the mass of people. She practically lunged at his arm, intertwining their fingers to show the possessive side of her as she noticed the stares her boyfriend was being levelled into.

"Sasuke-kun!" she giggled, facing him with a wide grin.

"Hn." The dark-haired man nodded, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips as he bent down to peck a kiss on the girl. "Sakura, how're you?"

A blush spread fast on her pale face, her free hand encircling his waist as she buried her head on his chest. "I'm okay now that you're here."

* * *

Pale hands reached for the cigarette hanging on the blonde woman's lips, snatching it rudely before rubbing the smoking edge to the nearest ash tray. A frown plastered on his face, turning his gaze to the smirking woman lazily brushing hairs from her tanned face.

"Temari, how many times do I have to tell you to stop smoking?" he snapped, flapping the thin white sheet away from his sweaty body to start grabbing his discarded clothes from the floor.

The woman let out a chuckle as she watch him slip his jeans on, her naked body enticing him to go back to bed. " Sasuke, can't stay for the night?" she mumbled, quirking a brow at him.

"No, I can't. Sorry." He apologized, leaving his polo unbutton as he strode to her, grabbing her neck to kiss her passionately. Her hands threaded through his hairs to pull him closer, making him lose balance and stumble back to bed.

"Stay." She says hoarsely, nibbling his lower lip sensually.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, untangling himself from her as he dashed to the door, shaking his head as his peripheral vision caught her reaching for a cigarrete again.

* * *

The only thing that could be heard inside the dimmed-lit room are panting and heavy breathing. Two pale body glistening in sweat as they moved to a rhythm.

"S-Sa-ske..h-harder.." Suigetsu moaned, impaling himself on the cock buried deep inside him, his head pressed against the pillow as the man behind him continued thrusting into him. He spread his knees wider in hope to accommodate more.

Dark-hairs flares wildly as he fuck the man underneath him, his hands clasping the waist to slam hard on that spot that he knew will make his lover scream. The warm familiar feeling coiling tightly on his stomach was approaching, waiting to be snap.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu screamed, jerking his weeping dick in time with the thrust. White liquid spurt from his cock, saliva dripping off from his opened lips, repeating the name over and over again.

* * *

Pale purple eyes observed the ragged breathing of the man in front of him. The beautiful pink blush marring his cheek as he sipped his drink calmly, wanting to appear calm but the Hyuuga knew better.

"You tired Sasuke?" he asked softly, reaching for the pale hand lying on the table for assurance that he'll always be here.

The dark-haired man looked surprise for a second before he hesitantly nodded. "Sorry, I'm so busy lately; I can't make time for you anymore."

Neji suddenly stood up; opting to seat with his lover so he could lay his head unto his shoulder, his long brown hairs slipping to his face elegantly. "I understand." He smiled a little.

The man's arm encircle around his shoulder to pull him closer, eliciting a sigh from the long-haired man. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

The man brought his hand to his face to adjust his black sunglasses, shifting a little in where he's currently sitting as nervousness attacked him once again, causing him to fidget every time he saw a dark-haired man passed in the street. It was already four-fifty in the afternoon and his lover is late. They were supposed to meet exactly four o'clock in the afternoon but the man understand. Completely understand.

His waiting was finally paid for when a weary dark-haired man strode over to where he is. Smiling unsurely at him as he sat in the opposite chair in front of him. "I don't know how to explain. Itachi didn't want to let go of me and I have to escape via fire exit just to come here."

Shino pulled down his large collar a little, smiling a little as he offered the menu at him. "Don't worry Sasuke. I understand." He assured.

The said man nodded gratefully, leaning forward to peck him a kiss. "Now, I should feed you till you burst."

_I love you._

* * *

His fingers clicked against his cell phone in what he knew resemble panic. Eyes darting around the written tests, scrolling down a bit and letting out a frustrated grunt when he couldn't find what he needs. How could he come to his girlfriend when he doesn't know where to go? The message she sent him was lost in the numerous messages that reside inside his inbox.

One look at the time, he knew he wouldn't make it. She has a habit of choosing the farthest place for their rendezvous for a reason that they'll be lost to their own world faster. That's what she says.

His phone started ringing, her name flashing through the screen and he sighed in resignation, knowing he really couldn't make it now that she calls, dammit.

"Karin?" he asked, masking his tone with anxiousness.

The line was silent at first; he could hear the flow of strong air. So she really chose somewhere far away, perhaps a province that would take hours to get to. "Y-you.." she mumbled in a raspy voice, informing him that she might had been crying for hours now.

"Look…I'm-"

"Do you know what today is Sasuke?" she asked quietly, her tone splashed with hidden desperation. "It's my birthday…" it came off as whisper when she heard nothing as his response. "Remember what I told you before? I really…really wanted to spend this time with you. I…" her voice broke, sobs filling the phone.

The dark-haired man wearily slump his head back on the headrest of his car, hands gripping the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, Karin."

"Heh. Don't worry, I'll come see you next..next day." She said in fake enthusiasm, hanging up before he could utter another word again.

* * *

Sasuke stepped into his apartment with a tired sigh, closing the door by his foot; he strode to his living room, lying sideway on his sofa to stare blankly at the blank screen of his flat-screen television.

This entire day exhausted him more than before, the project his company gave him really took a lot of his time, forcing him to visit all of his love affairs, well almost, except for Karin. She must be crying right now, still waiting for him and hoping that he might been hurt too and come running to her, begging her to give him one more chance and that he'll make it up to her, pamper her to her heart's content. He could do that but he doesn't have to. She just needs time.

The emptiness he felt surprises him no more, it was a feeling he was used to but still, he couldn't help but yearn for someone suddenly. Naruto. If the blonde is here, he'll probably do something sweet and stupid to make it all go away but he knows the man probably is sleeping now. It's one in the morning and he still has a meeting with his teammate to attend tomorrow.

He stood up, deciding that he should probably sleep now or risk getting late. Opening his wardrobe, he picked out a cotton pajama and one of Naruto's jacket. His smell still linger, he thought as he sniff the collar with a smile.

He was about to slip inside his warm comforter when he heard the sound of doorbell. Frowning, he debated whether he should open the door or just go to sleep and hope whoever the person is will go away. It couldn't be one of his girlfriends or boyfriends because he made sure no one in them knows where he lives. He always takes them in hotel or their own houses. There were only two people who could be in the door, his older brother or Naruto.

Beaming up a little on the thought Naruto might be dropping by, he sprinted to the door, opening it with his usual stoic face just to annoy the blonde. That was of course, for a second when the person at the door doesn't even have a resemblance with his lover.

"Nii-san." He grumbled.

"That's not how you greet your older brother Sasuke. Especially if he made a time to see you amidst his busy schedule." Itachi smirked, raising two fingers to poke him on the forehead like he always do.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow where I can face you with full battery?"

"You sound like you didn't just open the door with enthusiasm."

"I thought you were Naruto." He opened the door wider to let the older man come in, giving him a fake irritated glare just to ruffle him.

"So, I heard Naruto kidnapped you last night." Itachi stated, making himself comfortable on the sofa he was sitting in not a half-hour ago.

Sasuke nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips as he sat on the floor, looking up at his brother with a wicked glint on his eyes. "And considering what kidnappers do to their captive...sometimes." he teased mysteriously.

"Foolish little brother..how long do you think this will last?"

"Considering we've lasted for almost five years, I say it will be more than longer than what you are about to say."

"You have a point but you'll never know what may happen."

"Naruto loves me. He'll understand. He'll forgive me, if ever."

"Oh. He'll understand that all the time you spent together were lies?"

"It's not lies!"

"Is it not?" Itachi quirked a brow at him in a challenging manner, daring him to deny all his affairs.

Sasuke pressed his lips together, glaring up at the older man, silently scolding him for bringing this matter at hand. He really didn't get it why Itachi always brings this up when he very well know that Sasuke won't give in. Hell no. "He loves me." He restated firmly and he couldn't believe how much it sounded like he's the one who needed assurance rather than his older brother.

"I know. That boy's world has been revolving around you since that time you've met."

"That's why he won't leave me."

"Wrong Sasuke."

"Did you just come here to scold me?" Sasuke snapped, suddenly standing up to march towards his room. "I have an important meeting tomorrow. Please lock the door when you leave."

"You're selfish." Itatchi began in a low voice, barely reaching Sasuke's ear. He halted in his steps without facing the still sitting older man. "What you are doing right now is selfish beyond words. What did those people ever did to you? You're hurting them and you doing nothing to make it right. Tell me Sasuke, does it make you happy to have knowledge they don't know? Does it feel right when you held them in one arm and the other busy texting with another one of your affair? What do you feel every time Naruto says he loves you and all the others were patiently waiting for your-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed, whipping his head to look back at Itachi with furious eyes.

Itachi didn't move, he continued staring at his bristling brother with impassive face. "They did nothing to deserve this Sasuke. All they ever did were shower you with affection, love you and understand you as far as they can. You hurt the other, you hurt the rest. What do you think happens every time you and Naruto get into a fight? They're the one who has to deal with your anger-where are you going?" the older man asked as he watched his younger brother strode to the front door with hurried steps.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke hissed venomously, almost wrenching the door when he opened it and ran outside.

The dark-haired man frantically dialled a familiar number, waiting anxiously as the line ring. It took four rings to get the other side picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Naruto asked confusedly, his voice still raspy from being woken up. He glanced at the clock and let out a curse when he saw it was only two fifteen in the morning. "What the fu-"

"Naruto?"

The blonde straightened up, already the sleepiness taken over by worry at why his lover's voice sounded shaky. "Babe?" he asked worriedly.

"Can you please get me? I know it's late but-"

"Where are you?" Naruto got up in haste, already picking up his wallets and keys as he started heading out to his garage.

Minutes later, the blonde's orange convertible halted beside the phone's station. He had no qualms leaving his door unlocked and the key dangling on the ignition as he got out and approached the siting form of his lover on the bench.

Sasuke's head was bowed, looking up at Naruto with tired eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Naruto inquired gently, gathering the man on his arms as he rubbed back and down his back as an attempt to will the tension away. "Did something happen?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Can I sleep at your condo tonight?"

"Of course." The blonde grinned, pecking him a gentle kiss on the lips before leading him inside the car.

* * *

He could feel Naruto's eyes on him as he raised his spoon to his mouth. Sasuke paid it no attention, preferring to finish the breakfast the blonde prepared for him as fast as he can. He has only two more hours before his meeting start.

Last night, Naruto has been silent the entire time except when he hugged him tightly and whispered sweet things in his ears, hoping that it would coax the dark-haired man to spill his obvious problem. But Sasuke remained firmed about keeping his mouth shut, pushing the blonde into the bed and ordered the man instead to fuck him senseless until the both of them couldn't move a limb.

Naruto put down his spoon and fork. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

The raven just shook his head lightly, eating his food faster. "Nothing." He murmured.

"That's bullshit. Tell me. I can help."

Sasuke nearly scoffed at the statement. What would Naruto do if he discovered that not only a one third-pary is involve but more? Sasuke didn't want to think of the strongest possibility especially if it involves leaving him.

He settled on reaching Naruto's hand. "There's nothing wrong. Nii-san and I had a fight, that's all." He assured, smiling a little to add more convincement in his statement.

Naruto looked sceptic for a moment before he finally nodded in a slow manner. "What did you fight for?" he asked casually, reaching for his eating utensils again to continue his food.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly while chewing. "It's not a big deal for you to worry about."

"It is especially when you just called me in the middle of the night, not saying anything and just commanding me to fuck your brains out. That's not normal. "The blonde insisted.

Sasuke frowned, feeling his temper rise. "We were not talking about this last night Naruto, why now?"

"Because it's obvious you're not telling me something important!"

"Is it _that_ important to you?"

"It is when it deals with _my_ boyfriend!"

There was a loud thud as Sasuke's chair met the floor at his abrupt movement. He stood there with a furious glare before marching off toward the blonde's room. Snatching Naruto's oversized jacket that he had managed to put around him last night, he readied himself to leave.

"Wait.." a soft voice called followed by strong arms wrapping themselves around the raven's wait. "Don't leave. Not when you're mad."

Sasuke's previous anger melted in an instant, his own arms fell on top of the blonde as he leaned back on the muscled chest behind him. "Sorry, I'm just tired a lot lately."

"I'm not used to this Sasuke." Naruto's chin rested on his shoulder. "You're always hiding something from me now."

The Uchiha audibly sighed, feeling a pang of guilt assault him again. "Come on, Naruto. It's just…work and Itachi. I'm tired."

The blonde suddenly spun him around to face him. "Then come live with me. You know I'll do anything to help you."

"We've talked about this before babe. I'm not ready yet." Sasuke whispered as he turned his eyes away from Naruto's hurt ones. He laid his head against the blonde's chest while he wrapped his arms around the man too.

"Then when? We have been together for almost five years now and I think this is the perfect time to move in together."

"But-"

"And I have a hefty savings for both of us. You can live with me jobless, I'll work for us. I'll pamper you, take care of you,-" Sasuke put one finger on the blonde's lips to stop his rant.

"I'm not ready..but I'll be..soon." The raven ignored the pain of having to lie again. He knew inside him that in his state right now, there's just no way will he grant the blonde's long time wish for them. Being with too many relationships while still in a commitment with the blonde is a very hard thing to handle and he doesn't want to think of how more it will be hard once they start living together.

Naruto looked utterly dejected as he moved away from Sasuke. "Please tell me you're gonna stay here tonight. It will take forever again to make you."

"Babe, I-I can't. I'll be going away for-"

"I can't believe you're just telling me this now!" The blonde snapped, staring at Sasuke incredulously.

The Uchiha's eyes widened in panic as he saw Naruto shaking his head before walking away from him . "Naruto please, I just never had the time to inform you."

"You never really had the time, hadn't you?" Naruto accused, moving about the kitchen for a glass of water to calm his nerves down.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead with the tip of his fingers. "Babe..I promi-"

"No, don't say it. I'm tired of it." The blonde spat angrily, putting down his empty glass with force, rattling the table's contents.

Naruto stood there immobile even after his lover walked towards him to kiss his cheek lightly before exiting his apartment with a mumbled 'Later'. His suddenly tired body slump on one of the chairs, rubbing his face with his hands as what happened finally caught unto him.

He was frustrated, he would admit. Sasuke barely had the time for him now and for god's sake, who the hell in the world would have to kidnapped his lover for five years just to have some alone time together?

The blonde sighed when he heard the distant ringing of his phone. He got up to fetch it inside his room. "Hello?" he greeted with a voice devoid of its usual cheerfulness.

"N-Naruto-kun." His secretary gasped out.

The man's eyebrow shot up, momentarily forgetting his problem with Sasuke. "Hinata, what's wrong? You sound shock."

"Meet me at the coffee shop just outside 'Kyuubi'. I have something important to tell you..about Sasuke."

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata stopped herself from making a face when her cousin's amused eyes watched her panicked when her capuccino landed on her lap. She wiped it with the table napkin with frustration, all the while glaring at Neji.

"Great. We haven't seen each other for almost two years and the first thing you'd do in front of me is to make yourself look stupid. I should have expected this." Neji smirked.

"And to whom do I owe this pleasant invitation?" Hinata asked sarcastically as she finally put down the napkin.

"Nothing. I'm bored so I thought I would finally meet with you."

The pale-eyed girl smiled sincerely. "I missed you too."

"And while I'm here, I want you to meet my client's client that's interested in having her aunt's birthday party catered."

Hinata's smile fell down immediately, replacing it with a grimace. "I know you would never meet up with me without a reason."

"Come on. I missed you too." Neji smiled at her fondly.

A waiter approached them, putting down their ordered food. They kept silent for a moment before Hinata reached her newly ordered mango shake. " So, who is this potential client I am about to meet?"

Neji shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't met her yet."

"And why are you here? Shouldn't I talk to her alone since it's _my_ client?"

"Oh please...your displeasure of seeing me is obvious enough. Don't worry; I'm just here to assist her."

"And where is she?"

"She should be here any moment." Neji glanced at his wrist watch with a frown.

Minutes later, a pink-haired girl dressed in casual jeans and a navy blue blouse entered the restaurant. Her emerald eyes roaming around the room with uncertainty before finally landing on a pale long-haired brunet with a girl companion with the same pale-purple eyes. They were the ones his uncle described to her.

With more confidence, she approached them with a smile. "Hi." She greeted when they looked up at her questioningly. "Sakura."

Neji took her outstretched palm. "Neji. And this is my cousin, Hinata." His hands gestured to the smiling girl in front of her. "Please sit down."

Sakura smiled gratefully as she settled down. Beckoning a waiter to come closer, she ordered a hot chocolate before facing the two again. "So.." she begun, clasping her hands together. "I shouldn't beat around the bush any longer. I really really need help catering my aunt's birthday party. I wasn't even able to buy her any present last year because I was away and I plan to make it up to her this time."

"Actually.." Hinata smiled apologetically. "I'm not supposed to talk this with you since I'm not the one who owns the restaurant, I'm just the boss's secretary."

Both Neji and Sakura quirked a brow in confusion. "But aren't secretaries the one who arrange this?" The older Hyuuga asked.

"Usually. But my boss prefers to be the one who negotiate with possible clients." Hinata reached for her pouch, opening her wallet to fish out her boss calling card.

Sakura scrutinized the card with a thoughtful look. "Naruto Uzumaki? Your boss and the chef?"

"Is he the one you've been telling me about since you started your work in 'Kyuubi'? The one you have a crush into?" Neji looked at his blushing cousin with a devious glint in his eyes, making the pink-haired girl beside them snicker.

"That was before!" Hinata snapped indignantly. "After I saw his.._boyfriend_."

The older Hyuuga straightened up immediately. "Top or bottom?"

"Oh give it up Neji. He's completely obsessed with Sasuke to even-"

"Sasuke?"

Hinata glance at her two companions in bafflement as they both uttered her boss's boyfriend name in unison. "You know Sasuke?"

Sakura suddenly smiled brightly, a deep tint appearing in her cheeks as she shyly played with her table napkin. "I don't know about Neji but I know a person named Sasuke. Actually he's my boyfriend, gorgeous boyfriend. Dark-eyes, pale, rich, adorable…handsome-"

The younger Hyuuga blocked out Sakura's rant as she observe her cousin. Neji was gripping the table cloth hard with whiten knuckles, his face paler than usual as he listened to the the pink-haired girl described her boyfriend.

"Neji, are you okay?" Hinata asked softly but the man ignored as he let out a question in a shaky voice.

"Y-You..can't be talking about U-Uchiha..S-Sasuke?"

* * *

Naruto squinted his eyes as he tried to hide his face from the hot rays of sun, creating a sting on his tanned skin. People bumped him from left to right, not caring and neither he. Clutter of footsteps was heard all around him, his own racing to get to the establishment that has a blinking banner at its top, reading as 'Nairah's Coffee shop'.

The said shop has been the stress reliever of him and his crew. At midnight, since the coffee shop was 24/7 open, they would ask someone to buy them a coffee, sipping it slowly as they try to erase any sleepiness in their system, trying to stay awake until they finish a very complicated dish or a personalized cake ordered from people on a high status.

Blue-eyes flickered, the bells on the entrance jingling merrily as the blond-haired man pushed it open to let his muscular body in. He roamed his gaze across the room, finding his reason for being here almost immediately.

A dark-haired blue girl, fidgeting quietly as she tried to keep her hands glued to her lap, sat across a sobbing pink-haired woman. Another person was currently situated beside his secretary; a pale-eyed man at what he guessed could be her relative since their eyes were almost identical, long chestnut hair that flowed perfectly against his back. As Naruto drew closer at them, he noticed the blank look on the sinfully attractive man's face. As if he's no longer in the world, threw away at a distance that no one could ever reach.

"Hey.." he greeted in a hesitant voice, confused as to how Hinata could possibly needed him in a situation like this.

Hyuuga Hinata flinched at his greeting, making his frown go deeper. Something was wrong.

"Come on, what's happening here?" he asked again, plopping himself down next to the pink-haired girl who was now pressing her face hard against a table napkin, hoping that it suppress the sounds coming from her.

"N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered in a clogged voice, eyes looking anywhere but him. "I want you to meet..my cousin, Hyuuga Neji. I talked to you about him..if you still can remember."

The blonde nodded slowly, eyes straying again to the man in front of him. Those pale-eyes seem so haunted and Naruto couldn't help but to be curious at how it could be so dead. He snapped his gaze to his secretary again when she continued speaking.

"And Miss Haruno Sakura, she was supposed to meet you to arrange for a catering business for his aunt."

"Oh!" Naruto instantly twisted his body to look at the girl beside him. "You're interested? I can assure you, my crew served the best food in the country if not the whole universe! You won't be disappointed-"

"But that's not why I called you here, Naruto-kun." Hinata cut him immediately, ignoring the irritated gaze that she received from her boss. Reaching for Sakura's hands, she gripped it hard to pry it off from holding the table napkin. Red satin immediately slipped off, revealing a pained emerald eyes staring at her with so much hurt she could almost feel it.

Naruto fell into silence, observing the interaction with obvious bewilder.

"I don't know how to say this Naruto-kun…I don't even know if I should say it since it's probably better if you're the one to discover it..but I don't want you to get destroyed."

"What is it Hinata? You don't have to beat around the bush."

"No.." a whimpered silenced both of them. They turned to the pink-haired girl as she struggled to keep her eyes on the blonde face. He was so beautiful…these two man were so breath-takingly beautiful that Sakura has to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming at how unfair her situation is. "I l-love him…I-I had never love someone before as much as I do with him."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto snapped in annoyance, finally getting tired of this sick guessing game. Seriously, he had just gone with a fight with his lover and he hadn't even calm himself down and these people start to fuck his brains out, what a great promising day.

There was a sudden shift in front of him, snatching the blonde's gaze from the pink-haired girl only to land on an enrage expression a black face just a while ago. Neji was staring at him furiously, eyes seems to tint in red as he spat the words that Naruto never imagined he would hear. Not after the five years he had devoted his whole being to a relationship that was everything to him.

"What they're trying to say is that your _boyfriend, lover, fuck buddy,_ whatever he is to you is nothing but a fucking cheating whore who have us wrapped around his tiny fucking finger!"

Naruto's eyes widened dangerously. "Are you talking about Uchiha Sasuke? Because if you are, get out of my face before I reduced you into a heap of unrecognizable flesh."

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata's panic eyes drift to the blond clenched fist. "Please listen to us…we're not trying to get you riled up here..or anger you-"

"Hinata!" Naruto stood up in rage, hovering down at them with a sneer. "I don't know why you called up me here but let me tell you this; I don't have time for your fucking sick mind fuck."

Sakura looked up at him with tears flowing down against her red cheeks freely. "I'm in a relationship with Uchiha Sasuke. The same Uchiha Sasuke that is your boyfriend. The same fucking Uchiha Sasuke whose Neji's lover. The Uchiha Sasuke who I trusted so much only to know that he's fucking a numbers of people aside from me, his **girlfriend**!"

There was many times in Naruto's life where he knows he's dreaming, in that black hole, scenes switching back and forth, nothing making sense only to wake up having that feeling of happiness, or sadness, or fear. You don't know, only having had a flicker of something you want or something you're frightened of. Dreams were figment of your inner desires, darkness or simply a thing that you cannot have. You know it's there but never acknowledging it until it's reflected on your dreams.

He knew but it screams impossibility…but again he was proved wrong when it now laid itself bare under his eyes.

"Liar..."

* * *

**To be continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Two-Timer

**Author:** Praecipula

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto neither the song 'My Love is Here'

**Summary: **NaruSasu. Two-shots. You can't treat love like a hamburger. You can't buy one then take one though Sasuke thinks otherwise despite the risk he's putting on the line.

**Author's note:** OH GOD, I don't know how I finished this. After I'd took down my account, I thought it was really over. But then, I suddenly got bored again (I love vacation but its so boring!) and my drive to write a story came back full-force. Che. And you wouldn't believe how much I struggled with this..my vocabulary went downhill, Oh god why? So please forgive any mistakes you see, its completely my fault and for those who watched and reviewed this story last time, I really love you and this is the least thing I can do.

**PS:** I know I need to have some Beta but I don't know how! So if there is anyone willing out there…T-T I need you!

* * *

**Two-Timer II**

* * *

_Words nothing but words_

_For me to show  
How much my love for you unfolds  
Through trouble and fears  
This love feels so real  
And I need you to know_

_Even though we're far apart_  
_You're right beside me in my heart_

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his face tiredly, pushing all the papers away in front of him a little. He rested his head between his hands, trying to will away all the exhaustion. He had been reading research and business plans from the mindless idiots from the holy ground below and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why the CEO wants these useless opinions before proceeding into action.

He might as well list all the gadgets he wants for his office and ba-dum, it will be the exact replica of these bullshits.

Getting ready again to finish his work for the day, he was interrupted when the intercom beside his stack of folders rang. He reached for the phone with a frown, ready to yell at his secretary for interrupting him.

"Sir." Tenten greeted in haste. "The receptionist below says your boyfriend wants-"

"Naruto is here?" Sasuke asked, brow furrowing further. "Why?"

"I don't know sir. Should I let him-"

The Uchiha suddenly stood up when a loud bang resounded on the entire floor. He heard his lover's familiar voice, yelling at his secretary before his footsteps took the route to the raven's office.

Sasuke froze in confusion for a moment, not having the moment to recover when Naruto suddenly entered his office, nearly ripping the door off his hinges. Blazing eyes focus on his pale figure, tanned hands clenched as a set of white teeth grit furiously.

He had never seen Naruto this angry before. Not at least at him.

"Ba-"

"Fucking-don't call me that!" The blonde spat venomously, making the raven took a step back only to have his swivel chair hit the back of his knees. "I'm giving you a moment to explain yourself bastard…and when I'm through with you…y-you..."

Sasuke's eyes remained widened, heart beating against his chest in rapid movement as he stared at his lover's shaking form. "I d-don't know what you're talking about-"

"Answer me!" Naruto screamed, ignoring the person behind him who tried offering calming words. "Who is Haruno Sakura...and Neji Hyuuga? Answer me, dammit!"

Sasuke's felt his heart ripped of its nerves, plunging down deep in his stomach. His mind begun to swirl fast, taking away his ability to think. Dread, hurt, regret and a huge amount of panic were currently churning his entire being until he could no longer stand up on his two feet, reducing him to fall lifelessly on the chair behind him.

The blonde, taking his reaction as a confirmation to the painful knowledge he had just received a while ago marched towards him in furious steps, grabbing both of his shoulders harshly. "YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto spat in his face, those blue-eyes tinting in red while he gazed down on the person who had become his everything only to watch it destroy him.

"I gave you everything! Everything, you son of a bitch! And this is what you gave me?"

Sasuke didn't even gasp when a hard punch hit him in the face, followed by another. If Naruto wasn't holding him down, he might have been thrown against the wall behind with how much force the impact felt. Panic gripped his heart tightly, allowing his brains to think of anything to alleviate the situation. _To not make Naruto leave him._

His secretary's worried yells sounded so distant now, only glazed black eyes stared at the white wall. He wasn't even feeling the punches anymore, or if there's still are. Mind repeating the questions, 'How did he find out?' ,'He can't leave me' and… a countless of 'why's'.

"I-I love you.." Sasuke whispered absently, not seeing how the rage on the blonde's eyes doubled tenfold.

"I can't believe we're in this situation.." Naruto slowly let his shoulders go, making the raven stumbled on his chair again. "I always thought.." The blonde's face twisted into desperation, mouth agape as if he was being played in a dream, refusing to admit that he's angry for a reason he had never associated with his lover.

"I love you." Sasuke repeated with widened eyes, getting to his feet to run to the blonde's front. "I do." Hugging Naruto's immobile form, he ignored the way the body tensed. "I love you."

"You don't."

"I do!" The raven shouted, panic and desperation evident on his tone. "Please Naruto…I didn't mean-"

"Is there someone else...beside them? Tell me.." Naruto's asked quietly, voice devoid of emotion as he remain standing there, not reciprocating his lover's embrace like he always do.

"Please babe…"

"How many?"

"Please…"

"Uchiha. Answer me."

Sasuke didn't realize he was already crying until a pained sob tore out his throat. He took a step back, breathing heavily as he focused his gaze downcast, not wanting to see the blank look Naruto was currently giving him.

"Four…" the words were breathe but the effect it caused Naruto made Sasuke's cried harder, refusing to acknowledge the blazing fact at this moment, he destroyed someone who helped him heal a part of the wound his childhood carved in his soul.

And when the blonde took a step back, expression meld into one like he had just received his death sentence, Sasuke knew his perfect world has ended.

* * *

There were only a few times in Uchiha Itachi's life where he had no idea how to deal with things. And one of them is right now, he mused as his car stopped at a parking lot, his head rested on the steering wheel while he tried to compose himself. He knew he won't be able to hold back from saying things that might add to his younger brother's misery.

Finally calming his self-down, he pushed the door open, getting out of his sleek red Dodge Viper GTS with fluid movements. Impassive face stared ahead, ignoring the people that swoon over him as he entered Sasuke's apartment building.

He spared a fleeting glance at the receptionist when he passed by her on the way to the elevator. She'd known him for almost two years now, deeming him knowledgeable enough to be left on his own. Pinching the button of the 5th floor, he waited for the soft 'bing' that indicated his arrival.

Sounds echoed through the hollowed corridor as his footsteps made its destination to one door. He didn't bother ringing the doorbell, fishing out the duplicate key he had, unknown to his brother of course.

"Tsk." He shook his head in disappointment when he was greeted by a sight that he had expected the first time Sasuke's boss informed him of the man's absence for almost three and a half weeks.

The coach was ripped off of its elegant fur, its fluffy dark blue pillows thrown across the wall. Bits of the once glass table reside under its feet and the older man had to walk on the side line to avoid stepping on the sharp objects. The scene reminded him painfully of a night he had tried for all his life to bury.

He should have been there.

He, the older brother, should have been on his brother's side on that night, protecting his innocence like he should.

But no one can really blame him, can they? The events, the pressure and the numbness he always felt every time he laid his eyes on his father. The emptiness he saw there always makes him want to vomit. He couldn't accept the fact that despite the perfectness of their little family, Fugaku still couldn't find satisfaction.

What more could a person ask when he has a loving wife who vowed herself by serving her husband and sons? When you have an older son who was admired and cherished for his superior intelligence? When you have a younger son whose smile could bring even the wicked criminal down? When you have everything in your palm?

His father was stupid.

The denial he felt then twisted into a strong emotion that he couldn't suppress. The monster inside him that wanted to protect his mother and Sasuke even if it required losing a family member.

He didn't want his younger brother to witness that unhappiness in their father's eyes. Afraid that Sasuke will become as bitter as him. That's what held him back from murdering Fugaku the first time he discover his affair with a prostitute woman that later become his official mistress.

He had let Mikoto believe that her husband was a saint, a man who works hard for his family, leading her to not make any action to stop Fugaku from falling helplessly on that goddamned wrench.

The result was spectacular.

Fugaku would finally leave his family and Mikoto and Sasuke wouldn't be able to take a glimpse of the emptiness in his soul anymore. They wouldn't feel any hurt anymore.

But he hadn't counted for his mother to suicide, he had assumed he would pick her and Sasuke from the depression they will be plunge in. They would finally be happy, enjoying each other's perfection.

"…what are you doing here?" came a raspy voice from his left.

Itachi slowly turned his head to look at his younger brother's form, curled on top of the kitchen counter, dark-onx eyes observing him with no interest. But that's not what his body stiffened.

On Sasuke's left hand was a knife, its tip glinting dangerously while the man swung it back and forth.

"Sasuke."

The man tilted his head on the side in mock confusion. "Sasuke? I see you're calling me that now…what a fucking coincidence."

"What are you doing with that knife?" Itachi stepped forward only to back away immediately when a knife was levelled at his chest, poised in a deadly manner.

Sasuke's eyes flickered in emotion. "Nothing. I was just…gonna follow Mom."

That finally snapped the older man's thinning patience. In a flash, he was gripping Sasuke's biceps making the man dropped the sharp object with a pained gasp, eyes widened in momentary shock as Itachi kicked the knife to the other side of the room.

"Look at me Sasuke. If you won't stop this insanity-" Itachi stopped in midsentence as he finally had the time to really gaze at his brother's unusual red puffy eyes. And crying couldn't just be the reason. "…are you on drugs?"

The maniacal laugh Sasuke suddenly released caught Itachi completely off guard, his body frozen in shock as he continued gazing at his now hysterical brother. Suddenly, the years Itachi spent beside his younger brother seemed to vanished right at that moment. He could no longer recognize this young man. This man with pale skin, hazy eyes caught in between dark circles and his figure so thin you're almost afraid to touch for fear of breaking it.

Locking his jaw tight, Itachi decided this man can no longer suffer this madness in the next few minutes. And if Sasuke fight him, then he'll give him what he wants until he breaks those stubborn bones of him.

"You know…" Sasuke's deep voice arouses him from his next plans, making him turn his attention on the now grim man. "You're right. I'm messed up. I messed up. I fucked up because I'm such a little fucking confident whore."

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" the raven asked in mocked incredulous before roaming his eyes across the room in exaggerated motions. "What do you think, brother? Can't you see? I'm on fucking drugs and no annoying blond is attached to me because he found out I'm fucking other people beside me and now he hates me! He loathes me!"

Itachi watched the other bow his head in defeat, fist clench tight as he fought the sobs wracking his form. So that is what this is about. The blonde finally found out about his brother's secret. Or should he say secrets. Sighing, he goes beside Sasuke and sat on the other chair, tugging his brother so the crying man could lean on his chest.

As much as he wants to go barging on Naruto's apartment and beat the shit out of him for making Sasuke resort to drugs, he knew he had no right. If anything else, it's Naruto who should be beating him with rage because he had known of his brother's infidelity and yet he preferred safety, which is not to meddle on the couple's business.

"You should have-"

"I know!" Sasuke suddenly screamed with blazing eyes. "I fucking know! But that idiot, that motherfucking son of a bitch left me…and now, what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? I have nothing! I shouldn't be in this situation! I shouldn't be hurting…mother lied."

Itachi reached for his brother's trembling hand but the other just whisked it away. Looking at him with desperation, Sasuke whispered, " Nii-san..she lied. She lied to me. How could she lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Liar. That's what Itachi is. He knows what his brother means but what's he supposed to say? That he also lied? He remembered back when he caught Sasuke eavesdropping on their parents and later promised him to explain the situation once he's on the right age. But Itachi didn't. Instead, he let Sasuke deal with his own fears.

Nobody can blame him, could they? After all, he's not as invincible as anyone thinks. He still has his own weakness and that was his brother. Every time he looked at Sasuke, he couldn't handle the guilt of having a part in his mother's death.

"….she said I should always be in guard for the pain. And I was…but why, why does is still hurt?"

Silence.

Then a resigned sigh as Itachi started getting up, ready to ransack his brother's room. "Sasuke..." he said, tilting his head to look at his brother, "I have no answer to that…because I'm hurting too." And as the older man was about to step inside his younger brother's room, he heard a soft whisper that sent his fist clenched.

"…_I want Naruto back…please."_

* * *

Over the course of the few last months since Naruto Uzumaki walked out of one Uchiha Sasuke's life, the blonde found the ceiling of his apartment quite interesting. In fact, it was so interesting he closed his restaurant up until now just to have some eye to eye with it. Eye to paint, was what he meant. He'd even take it to himself to never answer his phone in case someone stupid decided or even worse, dragged him out of his new habit.

He couldn't even tell what today was, whether he should get up out of his comfy bed that reminded of things he certainly don't want to remember or remain where he was. One thing was for sure though, he stink. And his bed too, probably the kitchen too… and the bathroom. To put it in general, he hadn't bath for almost weeks now and his whole apartment was a mess…since the break-up.

No.

Naruto's body shot up straight, breaking his staring contest at his beloved ceiling.

_We didn't break up. I left him._

And thinking those words again nearly made him wrench his gut. Except that he had nothing to hurl on his carpet because the last time he eat…he couldn't remember.

Some would think he should have gotten over his ex-lover for surely, it has been a while since that time and most people got over this separation quickly, especially when it's not their fault why a beautiful relationship ended. But Naruto was not them.

Since the moment he stormed out of his office, he had been caved into his apartment. It's not like he's not willing to go out, fend for his business, or even date someone, it's just that coming out of his safe cave would mean that it's really over. Stupid. He's so stupid.

His whole heart seemed to suffocate with agony every time his pale skin…those fathomless dark eyes of his that closed a part of himself that Naruto desperately and painfully hope that he would someday have the honour to know…rose-petal lips that curved into a lie-ridden smile whenever the blonde nuzzles his flushed cheeks…the way he would wrapped himself around Naruto to quietly ask for affection, flashed through his mind.

A spasm of agony ran through his still body and he had to force air into his lungs again to stop the panic attack he knew was coming. The first time he had let it took over, his apartment was thrown into a giant bundle of garbage…and still was.

Kiba had yelled him at him to stop moping around, he distantly remembers. It has been a few days, or was it months, since he closed himself off. And remembering that leads to the question, why is he mopping around? Why is he agonizing over a relationship that had been nothing to his partner since the start?

Why did he love him?

The first time he laid his eyes on him, he knew the dark-haired man was broken. He stood with stiffness lacing his posture, eyes swirling with no emotion at all and the way he held himself off from the public speaks of a deep reason.

At that time, he wanted nothing but to approach this new guy and to worm his way unto him. But then the mysterious guy had to subtly pad his way to a red-haired woman and flirt with her. Naruto was so irritated with him he scowled and insulted the man when the first opportunity came. How dare this asshole make Naruto fascinated and made him eager to get to know him and then act so flirty with a person he doesn't know? How could he share his number with her when Naruto had to think so hard how to get it in a way he won't scare the guy away?

So when Naruto spat degrading words at him and got punch in the face that leads to an all-out fight, the blonde knew he couldn't just let the guy go. He wanted to know him; he wanted to be the last one to bruise that perfect face. The dark-haired man instantly awakened his strong protectiveness.

Naruto knew he really took a lot of risk by pursuing a romantic relationship with a guy whose past had screwed him over. To be honest with himself, he should have expected this. His ex-lover had made it clear at the beginning that…he wouldn't be ruined just like his mother had been.

Only Naruto took those words in a different meaning. He thought it had been a warning directed to him, to never ever think of hurting the dark-haired man, to hold the trust the man had given him preciously. How wrong was that? Oh yes, it had been a warning indeed. A warning that says 'I don't give a fuck about you because I love myself enough to never give you the weapon to hurt me'.

Surprisingly, the whole matter wasn't what hurt the most.

The man not loving him? Fine, Naruto love him so much it would be enough for the two of them. Five years of being in a relationship full of deceiving? That's okay, they could start again. The man having several relationships outside the blonde? It's bearable as long as he cut off those affairs and be contented with him. Naruto love him so much he's willing to put all this bullshits behind.

But the thought of the younger man having held any form of affection with those other person made Naruto want to howl in rage. The fleeting image of the dark-haired man being held or holding other person with eyes full of adoration hurt so much. He couldn't accept the possible fact that he may not be the person the man wants to be with but some other fucking third-party. Oh yes, Naruto won't be accepting any form of accusation that he's the 'other man' in their relationship.

The blonde gave a startled jerk when he heard his doorbell ring. When the initial surprise wear off, his glare automatically came out all force. Who the hell is this shit having enough balls to interrupt his daily monologue? Why can't his friends just leave him alone with his grieving? Can't they understand he needs time? Time with no one bothering him?

The person behind the door was clearly annoyed at being ignored judging by the way his doorbell repeatedly ring. He could have just continue with his merry way but the annoying sound of it finally snapped his short patience so he marched towards the door, yanked it open only to shut it close again quickly than a blink.

Itachi Uchiha.

What was the older man doing here? He backed away from the door with wide eyes as he tried to process the fact that his ex-lover's older brother was outside his apartment door, probably scowling at being shut off.

Then came the realization that Itachi probably knows his younger brother's little dirty secret because why else would he treat Naruto like a piece of ant all those years ago he was dating the raven? Why does he always shake his head in disappointment every time the blonde would make-out with his brother in public? Why else would he give Naruto the cold-shoulder if he doesn't know his brother was cheating on his boyfriend? And why the fuck Itachi didn't tell him?

With a furious growl, Naruto yanked the door open again and sent a flying kick that landed on the older man's shocked face.

Itachi raised himself from the wall he had been thrown against, gazing at the bristling blonde impassively as he wiped the blood off from his split lips. "I guess I deserve that."

"Fuck yeah asshole! How dare your balls show their presence to me you insensitive bastard!"

"I just…" The older man trailed off in hesitancy. He's having another doubt whether this is the right thing to do but he have to because…he'd let this dragged on for too long. It's time his brother and this blonde man came to an understanding. "I'm here to inform you about my brother, Sasuke."

Naruto stiffened immediately at hearing the name. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. _His_ Sasuke.

His brain screamed at him to howled at the man that he wants nothing to do with his brother, that he's not desperate enough to clung to the massive hope that everything would be alright and he's not that stupid to let himself be played again but his battered heart says yes, he should listen to what the older man has to say because it could lead to a happy ending with his beautiful raven that will remain faithful to him for the rest of their lives.

And because he had not always been a rational person, he crossed his muscled arms across his chest as he waited for Itachi to start talking.

If the older man was startled at his willingness, he sure had hid it very well. Itachi glanced briefly inside the room through Naruto's side but one look from the blonde told him he would not be invited inside and that just standing at the hallways is privilege enough. Sighing, he looked Naruto in the eyes. "I know what my brother did. I know the root of why he did it but unfortunately, I don't seem to get the very reason of it. Sasuke had told you about his past…"

Naruto nodded absently.

"It's fucked. He's fucked up. But believe me when I say he did love you." Itachi stopped the snort that threatened to come out when the blonde immediately straightened up, hope and eagerness dancing on his eyes but then it died (or was hide) instantly.

"Listen here Uchiha." Naruto hissed through gritted teeth. "I won't be played by the two of you again. No matter how…much…No matter how much I love Sasuke, I refuse to take part in this fucked up game again."

"I know you would doubt me-"

"Why won't I? You'd know the truth all along but you let me dance in whippity whapoo believing that I had the perfect relationship with the most innocent man in the world. So fuck you."

"…I assumed. I assumed that my brother would realize his mistakes and would stop any of this from happening."

"Assumed?" Naruto's eyes glazed in unadulterated anger. "Fuck-you assumed? You damned dumb-"

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the fore coming insult. "Now listen to me Uzumaki. I know my brother loves you. He had been truly happy within the years you were together-"

"Save it Itachi, I don't wanna hear it." But Naruto could have also said he didn't like ramen by the way his body remained rooted at the door.

"You're always been special to him."

The blonde scoffed. "And that should make me feel better?"

Finally, the older man felt his last bit of patience fall down on a cliff and the glare he's been holding off from the moment Naruto kicked him showed up. "Uzumaki, if you were nothing but a fuck toy to my brother, I wouldn't be standing here, trying to make you understand that his claimed of not loving anyone was ruined the moment he started a relationship with you. Hah. If he doesn't love love you, he wouldn't be have been hooked into drugs moaning and screaming your name over and over again. He wouldn't been crying to me, begging to bring you back. He, for the love of god, wouldn't be wearing your jacket inside the rehab as he wept for his stupidity."

Silence.

Naruto felt his heart dropped down to his stomach as he stared at Itachi's suddenly exhausted face. Sasuke…he's in drugs? He..he's wearing Naruto's jacket, probably sniffing it at this time? He…does he really..lo-no! Itachi might just be assuming again. But he really couldn't help it if his legs suddenly gave out when he thought the possibility that Sasuke might have cared for him. That there might be no affection held to Neji…or Sakura or the others…and that he might be the only one Sasuke held with importance.

"Where rehab is he in now?" he managed to whisper wearingly.

Itachi let out a sigh of relief. He'd make his brother happy. And this time, he would do it properly.

* * *

Maybe he really gave too much.

Too much of his being to the point where he could no longer give anything other than the ugly part of him.

In those years where Sasuke and him were together, it had always been about staying together. No separation. No breathing. No space. They had clung with the thought of how compatible they were.

To Naruto, Sasuke had always been the 'permanent' thing in his life. The raven didn't have anything but him and his older brother. The blonde always faced the day with the single comfort of the assurance his lover wouldn't leave him.

But how much of that lie could Naruto take? How much would he bear the thought of his precious Sasuke being held by strangers other than himself? By that beautiful Neji? By that charming Sakura? Could he really live with the fact that he 'might' be just one of those relationships? Relationships that were only wanted because of the affections it offers?

But it's Sasuke. And no matter how much the blonde loathe the asshole for what he did, the part that loves him irrevocably will remain.

His footsteps echoed along the hallowed halls making patients cocked their heads in mild curiosity at who the guest could be. The blonde's six foot build moved through the threshold in easiness though if anyone could see the clenched fist tucked in the man's worn out jeans, they would deem him anything but calm.

The white-painted walls only added solidity inside Cuneta Institute of Drug addiction Control. Typical rehab, was what he thought as he finally came face to face with the room his beloved was being held. It held no difference with the other rooms. Same narrow window with thick bars blocking any object from reaching outside. The door was solid metal, glistening against the dimmed fluorescent and was locked with a one foot automatic machine.

Naruto's eyes glazed over in temporary anger at the thought of these bastards confining his Sasuke but that was gone in an instant when he heard shuffling from inside the room, reminding him what's his purpose in coming here.

But does he really have any purpose at all? Did he come here to see how miserable the younger Uchiha was? Or did he come here to catch a glimpse of Sasuke's impeccable perfectness and feel love for the man again?

Or maybe, he's here to hear some acceptable explanation to make the pain go away so the two of them could move on and be together again.

Or he just really wanted to be assured that Sasuke did really loved him. As much as he love the bastard.

"…N-Naru?"

Naruto's heart took a leap at hearing that familiar voice again but he crushed it again to be able to think reasonably in this situation without being blinded with his uncontrollable love.

Taking a long deep breath, he took a step forward to finally peek at the inside. The sight that greeted no longer shocked him like it should because he had been expecting this, even far more worse than seeing Sasuke kneeling on the cold-tiled floor with both of his feet shackled to the wall, dark-eyes widened in attentiveness as those soft lips trembled a little.

God, he looked beautiful as ever and it wasn't fair. The blonde had been in mess all this months and he knew he could pass as a patient in a mental hospital by the way he looks but Sasuke, the man who was supposed to be hooked in drugs and in currently confined in a rehab looked perfectly elegant despite the old-worn out white hospital dress he wore.

"N-Naru..Babe.." Sasuke whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes again when the blonde only continued to stare at him with unreadable expression.

The blonde sighed in defeat before he flicked his hand to call the attention of the worker who accompanied him. The bulky man behind him frown in displeasure at him being able to defy one of the rules of a guest not being allowed to touch any patient but hey, money is money and it's just coincidence Itachi had a lot of them.

The door opened with a loud clanking of metal and Naruto slid his body inside, all the while pinning Sasuke with his hard gaze as he sat beside the man on the floor.

The raven watched all this in silence and when the worker stepped out of sight, he faced Naruto and jump in his arms in a second, ignoring the light sting it caused to his feet when the metal dug into his skin.

"B-babe…I'm sorry..I'm sorry.."

The blonde remained stiff even when he felt the growing wetness on his shirt as the young Uchiha sob brokenly.

"…why?"

"I'm sorry…"

Naruto's body slowly gave out in exhaustion. All those hopes and eagerness to hear Sasuke's explanation and yet, it ended like this. Perhaps he shouldn't be such a puppy anymore. Always relying on the raven for his next step, being control like a puppet. Honestly, he could no longer recognize his self anymore.

Why had this come to this? All he really wanted was to have a perfect relationship and to hang tightly and protect it with all he can? So how come? How come he had let these things—people—get in their way? Was he not careful enough?

"Bastard. You're a bastard." Was all the blonde could mutter, tiredness visible on his tone as he leaned wearily on the wall behind him.

Sasuke, finally noticing that he would probably get the beating of his life once again, move away and curl on himself. The sob that tore out his lips barely got through the tired blonde. What was he supposed to say? When he was still alone, he had probably conducted every bit of rational reasons for the things he had done (although it seems impossible) and he'll admit most of it was lies. Lies that could make Naruto come back to him but being with the man now and seeing how much he ruined him, Sasuke could do nothing but pray he'll have a time machine to go back to their first meeting.

And when he goes back, he'll make sure Naruto won't meet him. Never get hurt by the raven's selfishness again.

"I don't-can't lose you Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly. "Admit it to myself or not, you have been the reason why I still get up. Before you…I thought life was just and endless cycle of pain. And the more you live, the more you take people's heart to make that emptiness bearable. That's why I thought. But then you came, and suddenly, you're enough to make me believe I can get through this life with a smile. And that scares me. That scared the little boy inside of me who witness his mother's destruction because of some crazy little thing called love(1)."

Naruto snorted blankly, running his hands through his hair in mild disbelief. "Is that why? Why you thought not taking me seriously could sway you from being suicidal?"

"Yes..you were just too much!" Sasuke grated, clearly getting frustrated at having describing his feelings in a wrong way. "You were everything I needed and wanted..but I was so scared I'll lose you. That's why…that's why I needed other relationships to make me feel secured. So that once you were gone, they'll replace your part…"

"And it has never occurred to you how I will feel once I learn of your bullshit?"

Sasuke jerked from the blonde's snapping tone. 'Of course it does! And God knows how much I contemplated breaking things with you so the guilt would stop but…I don't know how. I can't go on knowing that you're not mine anymore…"

Naruto raised his head slowly, looking at the ceiling in a tired fashion. "I don't know Sasuke. I don't know."

The raven tilted his head to look at the blonde, lips clamped tightly as he raised one hand to touch the others gently. There was so much to say, so much to explain but Sasuke couldn't get it out right now. Suddenly, he's tired of lies and all he wants was to close the door right now and face another life without any more chains binding him from his own fears. But even that seems so far away.

He's eager to give himself to this man but on the back of his mind, he knows he won't be able to. The fears of yesterday were eating his insides and no matter what he does, it still reared its ugly heads. But he has no choice. He has to let go.

Or he wouldn't have Naruto at all.

"At least…"he started, bowing his head. "Give me another chance."

The blonde turned his head to the pale hand that was laid on his. And then unto the person whose been his entire life since five years ago. "You're hesitant."

The comment jerked Sasuke in surprise, ready to defend himself but Naruto gave him no time. "Sasuke…I can't be with you right now. And neither do you. You're unstable, I'm unstable. And you'll know what happens if we start off again. I won't be able to let you go…for even a second. I'll doubt every move you make, every place you'll go and most importantly…I'll never be able to believe the love you'll give me. I'm gonna suffocate the two of us and it's gonna be ugly."

"But I-"

"I have a…job offer from Italy."

"You didn't told me this." Sasuke muttered absently, heart suddenly beating hard against his chest.

"No I didn't. Because I wasn't planning to go. I couldn't leave you…remember?" Before the whole mess started. "But now, I think I have to take this time. I need to. I won't be able to function near you so I…"

Sasuke felt his heart clenched painfully. He won't be able to see Naruto anymore. And it hurts so much he can't breathe, like all his insides were trembling in fear. He doesn't know what to do, and frankly, his mouth was numb for him to even utter a word. What could he do? Naruto's leaving and…

"Sasuke…"

The raven drew an air, the lump on his throat suddenly making his eyes red and watery." I can't Naruto…I can't."

* * *

One month after, Naruto entrusted his restaurant to his bestfriend, Kiba Inuzuka. The brunet was looking for another place to work after he got married and though he has no degree, he still has special talent on kitchen. Not that he'll take full charge of the kitchen like Naruto did but he'll supervise the chef and manage the place for the time being the blonde was gone.

And after that, Naruto booked a flight to Italy.

Even after all of Sasuke's plea, the blonde couldn't sway from his decision. He still visited the raven every day before he left, just staying by his side. Little conversations were made. And after Sasuke got out of rehab, the first thing he did was to put his apartment into place.

He picked up the clothes thrown on the floor, washed the dirty plates, swept the shattered glass on the floor and pretty much tied up everything. Why his older brother never hired people to clean the place, Sasuke will blame it all to Itachi's bastardness. The jerk surely made sure to make his younger brother pay for the headaches he received.

Sasuke also changed his wallpaper from dark blue to white. That stunt almost caused a heart attack on Itachi and Sasuke prided himself for his brilliant mind. Now his apartment looked so bright he bathed in it every day with a foolish smile.

Naruto's departure did hurt but not as painful as he expected it to be. He suddenly got a lot of time in his hands and all he could think of is spending it to make himself a better person. To leave the marks of yesterday little by little until he'll have the will to finally break the chains binding him to his mother's last words. It won't be easy, he knows. But he'll try…at least for Naruto.

After polishing his apartment that took three weeks, (he really love the new sofa he purchased) he bought red wine and a boquet of roses before heading straight to his mother's grave. Contrary to the dark clothes he wore during his annual visit to the cemetery, he chose to dress in white shorts paired with white polo shirt. The necklace Naruto gave him for their first anniversary dangling on his neck.

He sat there for four hours, drinking while he tells Naruto to his mother for the first time. He talked about their first meeting, how he punched his father to face and he laughed, thinking if she were there, she'll probably scold him for acting like an uncivilized person. He also told her every anniversary they celebrated, the place they've gone to and in that moment, Sasuke made a decision.

Clasping his hands and bowing his head to show respect, he turned around to head for his car. He sped to his workplace, barging on his office and literally making his secretary spluttered in surprise, Sasuke opened his computer. Ten minutes later, his resignation letter was being read by his president in utter astonishment. Words were exchange and after a long debate, Sasuke finally exited the room with the president's head bowed in resignation.

He goes to a nearby coffee shop to mull things over and just as he was about to take his fourth sip on his Frappuccino, he heard the bell chime ring, indicating another person came in. Raising his head to glance at the newcomer, he was greeted by Temari.

The woman didn't seem to notice him at first but after roaming her eyes on the café casually, her eyes finally landed on the Uchiha. Her expression changed drastically, from bored to pissed in an instant. She took three visible breath, probably to maintain her cool before marching towards the silent raven.

"Hi Uchiha Sasuke." She gritted with barely concealed anger. "I'm Sabaku no Temari, remember me? Of course not. You haven't called or texted me in the last few months and how dare you-" Sasuke yelled out in pain as the blonde suddenly kicked his leg hard "—sit there as if you did nothing wrong. Fuck you asshole."

The raven was about to mutter he deserve the kick while rubbing the injured part but thought better of it. He sighed in admission before he looked at Temari in the eyes, building up his courage again to get through his mess.

In the end, three chairs were broken five minutes later and Sasuke walked out of the café looking like he had just been ran over by a truck.

* * *

Itachi looked at his younger brother attempt on putting bandage on his left cheek in amusement. He sat on the other end of the sofa, suppressing a snicker everytime a curse left Sasuke's mouth. After more attempts, Itachi finally grabbed the tape and the bandage from Sasuke's hands and then proceeded to put it on the swelling part.

"I have no idea you were that desperate to alleviate the pain of losing Naruto. What did you do? Volunteered to be mug by street thugs?"

"No, asshole." Sasuke hissed, tilting his head away but Itachi got hold of his face. "I ran into Temari."

Itachi raised a brow, pulling his hands back after he finished. "Who's that?"

"My ex."

"One of your ex?"

"Goddamnit!" The raven grabbed the pillow beside him and knocked his brother with it. "Will you please just shut your mouth off and offer me some comfort in silence?"

Itachi smirked, taking hold of the pillow and threw it to Sasuke's furious face instead, He got a muffled curse which only added to his amusement. "Come on. You deserve it foolish little brother."

Sasuke gasped, shoving the pillow angrily as he glared at his smug brother. "I know. But still..but still!"

"Still what?" Itachi asked in mock confusion. "You know you can't make any valid arguments and contradictive towards what Temari did to you. In fact, if I was her, you would be lying on a hospital bed right now. Unconscious. And would probably will for the next days."

"….I know." The raven sighed wearily, slumping on his sofa. "I was planning on breaking it to them one by one. To have a..talk. But Temari took me in surprise. I acted on impulse and I admit I was unreasonable there."

He couldn't believe he just straight out told Temari that he was cheating her all this time. His mouth just said it straight and he had no time to repeat himself for the woman was already punching him and throwing chairs at him. He really have to go to her one last time…he won't be his past self anymore. The Sasuke that he's trying to build up right now shouldn't let things turn on the wrong road anymore.

"I heard you resigned from your job today." Itachi inquired, trying to get his brother's head off on his top problem. The guy needed a break even if he doesn't deserve it. Itachi's still his big brother that was always there to take care of his little pompous ass.

Sasuke snorted. Of course his brother would know, he has no privacy after all. "I know what you'll ask and I'll say it for the last time, I don't want to be on that cage anymore. It'll gonna be suffocating when I come back."

"You know, you're lucky you didn't get fired with your little stunt. Not going to work for a whole month and suddenly being admitted to a rehab?" The older Uchiha shook his head in disbelief. "Your boss is stupid."

"He'll be more of a moron if he let me go. Which I just did. Walk out of his ugly building."

"That arrogance of your will come back to bite your ass, I just know."

* * *

Sabaku no Temari flipped her hair back in frustration, eyes roaming angrily on the living room to find something to clip her bangs back from her face. They were destructing her and it's so hot! How could she feel hot when it's not even summer?

Sighing, she reached for the remote again to change the channel. Goddammit, there was no sane show this days. It's all about relationship, fuck it. Love. The most bullshit of all bullshit. Why people still believe in it, she has no idea. It always screws you up. The television suddenly came up to a girl, crying her eyes out as she tells-Temari shut the thing off.

Deciding that she'll probably blow up the thing, she stood up to head for her kitchen instead. Perhaps a bucket of ice cream will do her good. She can't believe she's actually depress by some guy. And that guy of all people.

Sasuke don't deserve to even be on her line of thinking but here she is, trying all her might to erase him from her wandering mind and utterly failing. The blonde wanted to blame herself for this mess. She shouldn't have given her number to Sasuke when they first met. There was just something around the guy that always make her take a step back, as if something will come up from the guy and hit her hard.

But Sasuke was handsome, rich and most of all, he's unreachable that makes any person feel accomplishment in just being spared a little of the raven's attention. Temari doesn't really care at first whether Sasuke love her or not and she knows a break-up is inevitable between the two of them but just…just thinking that its far worse that she'd always imagine does hurt. Not little or a bit…because it really hurt and pain her.

The truth of Sasuke screwing with others left a bitter taste in her mouth that refuse to fade. She might not like him to the point of committing herself forever but she does like him enough to fully give her respect. And for him to break it means that that the Sasuke Uchiha that Temari met wasn't real after all.

She was cut off from his musings when her bell goes off. Startled at the sound, she stood still for a few minutes, wondering at who could be visiting her at this hour. When she deemed herself calm enough, she strode to the door to open it and froze when her eyes were greeted by one unwanted raven.

"Why are you here?" she growled, feeling her inside quaking with anger at the nerve of this guy to show himself up again.

Sasuke looked down, his hands gripping the roses he held. "I just..Look Temari, I know I fucked up. I'm not here to beg for forgiveness, just a chance to end this right. You can beat me up if you want but—I settle this. For me. And for you."

"What makes you think I'll listen to your bullshits?"

"None. But Temari, you know we both need this. I can't leave you like this."

The blonde woman stared at him for a long moment, debating whether it's time for this yet or not. And after a stretched silence, she walked inside, leaving the door open for Sasuke to come in. The raven sighed in relief.

* * *

**Two Years Later. . .**

Uchiha Itachi turned to face his secretary, his weary eyes glued to the stack of document in her hands before sighing in defeat. The woman looked quite amused at the display before unmercifully dropping the said papers on his table, despite the tired groan that escaped the usually impeccable raven.

"Sir, these documents have to be ready for tomorrow's general assembly. Board members are expecting you to present these to them." She added evilly before exiting the room to arrange his schedule for the upcoming week.

The older Uchiha grimaced before turning back to the papers he was analysing before his evil secretary came up. It was already near to one o'clock in the morning and yet, the hundreds of neon lights still blinks enthusiastically behind his wall-glass. They looked like tiny spots in his throne on the highest floor of the sixty floor building.

Glancing at the clock and figuring its currently midday at the Philippines, he decided that a little break from his work was completely acceptable. He reached for his Samsung Galaxy SII and skim over his contacts until he reached the letter S.

It had been a year since Sasuke signed up as tourist guide at one of the largest Travel Agencies of the country with a little help from his older brother of course. It had been a really big change from what he's last job but the little Uchiha was hell bent on travelling instead of being confined in a four-cornered place.

After Sasuke picked himself up and receive beating from his former lovers, the young Uchiha was ready to start anew. Of course, none of his past relationships seems to forgive him but at least, Sasuke established a somewhat acceptable connection to them. Last time he heard, the man had accidentally came across Suigetsu again without getting strangled. That was good enough. His brother shouldn't expect more after the things he'd done.

There was only one thing Itachi didn't like at all. It was Sasuke closing himself off from relationships and there could only one valid reason why. One blue-eyed blonde who still managed to unconsciously claimed his brother's heart after not showing up for more than two years. He kept telling Sasuke that the guy won't be coming back any time soon but the his foolish brother just shrugged him.

The line picked up and Itachi could hear a lot of unfamiliar voices with an unfamiliar language speaking on the background. Sasuke said something to someone before answering the phone. "Hello? Itachi? Why'd you call?"

"I just want to check on you. How's your trip?"

"Oh. It's great! We should visit here together Itachi. They have a really good variety of exotic food and right now, I can't seem to stop eating 'adobo'." The younger man said obvious excitement on his voice.

Itachi shook his head with a smile. He didn't Sasuke could pull it off, especially since his cold exterior but so far, the raven had managed to land himself a lot of projects since he started his job. His younger really did change and it was adorable. Seeing the man open up more and venting his issues on the environment than people ease the older man's long-time guilt.

"Sure. I'll find time." Itachi answered coolly, reaching for a pencil for his fingers to play. He twirled it on his hand as he listened to his brother's excited babbling more. Nothing to take his mind off from work than feeling Sasuke's happiness.

The creaking of door of his office forced him to say his goodbye. He could see Sasuke nodding on the other line as they cut the line. Sighing in exhaustion, he looked up to see his secretary peeking through the door with a hesitant expression. He gestured for her tos ay what it was.

"Uhm…there's a man here wanting to talk to you. Should I let him come in?" The woman asked uncertainly.

Itachi's brow raised in curiosity as his eyes strayed to the clock again. "At this time of the morning?"

"I told him he should just come back tomorrow but he's stubborn and demanded to see you this instant."

"Who is it?"

"He didn't tell me his name. Just that he wants to see you as soon as possible."

The older Uchiha frowned in confusion before debating with himself if he should see this person or not. Glancing at the drawer where he always kept his spare gun, he figured his curiosity were spiked up to not let this unknown person see him.

"Sure, let him come in." He nodded nonchalantly and the woman bowed, going to get the man.

Seconds later, Itachi barely concealed his shock when a very familiar figure entered the room, towering upon the young CEO and looking like he was in the brink of shaking the man with answers he has to get no matter what. And his patience is running out.

* * *

Sasuke's onyx eyes roamed around the wide surface of one of the oldest university in the Philippines. The ever famous and prestigious school in that country, University of Santo Tomas wherein their national hero, Jose Rizal studied a hundred years ago. There was a wide arc on the front, a myth saying that whoever walked underneath would not graduate on their year.

With a smirk, he strode over and broke the law. He had already gotten his degree so he see no point in believing the story. Looking around once again, he saw his group starting wandering around. He had given them two hours to explore the place on themselves and then meet him up here after.

His eyes landed on the campus ground, its soft grass highly maintained and he decided to sit in one of the benches before he go around himself. A week of leading tourist all over the country was no easy job. They had hiked mountains, sail through the paradise-like Palawan and entered caves. Now that he's in a somewhat civilized place, he figured he should take the chance as much as he can.

Fishing a wrapped donut on his mailbag, Sasuke mused over at the changes in his life over the course of two years. There had been some really scary facing up he ahd to do and there was even one time where he had just finished curling on his coach, Naruto's jacket wrapped around him and when he goes to the bathroom and faced his mirror, he broke down at seeing himself.

He didn't know what to do anymore after he finished going back to his ex's. It seems like there was nothing to do and then out of the blue, the idea that got him to quit his job popped out. It had seemed like a really good idea back then but after analysing his usual interactions with people, he gave up on it.

But it turns out; travelling on different places filled the emptiness inside him as much as it did when he had in his manwhore days if not more. He strived to go around the globe and discover places he had never known existed beyond those pictures.

Smiling softly when his eyes caught sight of bird soaring into the sky, Sasuke sighed in satisfying before beginning to pick his things up. He should probably look around the place now or his group would be here soon.

He was stop though when a hand touch his as he was about to pick up his bag. Frozen on the spot, he slowly raised his head to be greeted by the person who had been his reason to get through this all this time. Breathe coming up faster, Sasuke blinked, making sure that his eyes were not betraying him like it did when he woke up from one of those dreams where love and lust became one.

"Hi!" The blonde grinned at him cheerfully and Sasuke could feel his legs trembling at the familiar sight. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I was hoping to take you out on a coffee after making me come home to Japan and not finding you there and forcing me to have some serious apeshit talk with your brother who seems really adamant on not telling me where you are."

And then before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto was already tugging him inside his arm to kiss him passionately.

* * *

_Time, nothing but time  
To make up your mind  
I'll give you all that you need  
I want you to know  
I'll never let go  
'Til you come back to me_

_Even though you're far away_  
_I'm right beside you day by day_

_Don't you know my love is here?_  
_Don't you know my love is real?_  
_You should know by now_  
_This much is true_  
_My love is here for you_

* * *

**THE END_  
_**

* * *

I know I know people. The ending was crap but…this had been on my mind for so long! A mix of 'One more Chance' and 'Meteor Garden II' ending was the only plausible idea that I could come up with. And yes, I was bullshitting on the rehab thing. I have no idea what it looks like so I had to describe it as dramatic as I can. xd

(1)Mario Maurer was hot. But Pchy is hotter. You people should watch 'The Love of Siam' the most innocent and fucking adorable BL movie out there! .

Thank you for all those who reviewed! And who added this to their favorites and story alerted. You don't know how much it means to me to have your positive words. I was planning on holding this second part for at least a week but I figure I bitched enough so there...^_^


End file.
